Love Story
by tatiane.carvalho3
Summary: Um amor interrompido por um trágico acontecimento ganha uma nova chance. Inuyasha tinha tudo que poderia querer, pelo menos era o que ele imaginava, durante uma viajem para resolver os assuntos sobre a morte de um tio que ele nem conhecia ele descobrira algo que havia perdido a muito tempo. Kagome sempre sonhou com o príncipe encantado, literalmente, mas não imaginava que ele ver
1. Chapter 1

Tudo que ele via eram o corpo caído no chão, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, ele queria gritar, mas sua voz não saia, seu corpo não se mexia, tudo que podia ser feito era olhar. Não conseguia ver o rosto, mas era como se ele soubesse quem era e isso lhe causava uma grande dor, de repente a dor ficou insuportável e tudo ficou escoro.

Quando Inuyasha acordou levou um tempo para recordar o que acontecerá, estava sentado na poltrona que ficava em seu escritório, com certeza dormira ali na noite passada, mas uma vez trabalhara até cair no sono, olhou em volta e viu os vários papeis que estivera analisando espalhados pela mesa.

-que dor de cabeça. –ele esfregou a nuca e levantou, olhou no relógio e viu que já passava das onze, o que era uma surpresa pois a essa hora já estava na empresa a muito tempo. Foi para o quarto e tomou um longo banho, depois voltou a sala ainda enrolando na toalha. –de novo aquele sonho. –disse seguido por um suspiro, não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho, mas estava ficando cada vez mais frequente e mais real, inconscientemente levou a mão ao peito, sempre durante o sonho sentia uma forte dor no peito então acordava e com isso a dor passava.

O telefone começou a tocar assim que ele foi para a sala, não precisava atender para saber quem era.

-o que aconteceu Kouga? –colocou o telefone no viva-voz e foi pegar uma xícara de café.

-na verdade nada, só queria saber se havia acontecido algo, já que até agora você ainda não veio pra empresa. –Kouga o conhecia bem, Inuyasha o conhecerá ainda na faculdade de direito, não era a pessoa mais alegre ou animada, mas era um excelente profissional e esse foi o principal motivo por tê-lo feito seu sócio quando decidiu abrir sua própria empresa de advocacia.

-não foi nada serio, só tive uma noite ruim, logo estarei chegando.

-não seria o caso de você ficar em casa então, se não esta se sentindo bem.

-olha eu não sabia que você tinha esse lado todo zeloso. –Inuyasha não conseguiu conter o riso.

-nem me venha com gracinhas, só estou sendo pratico, seu rendimento não será bom se você não estiver em boas condições. –esse era o Kouga que ele conhecia e assim é melhor.

-foi só uma noite mau dormida, logo estarei ai. –dizendo isso desligou o telefone. Terminou de se arrumar o mais rápido que pode, desceu para a garagem e entrou em sua BMW prateada, foi um investimento caro, mas valera a pena. Em pouco tempo já estava entrando na sua sala, Jenny sua secretaria entrou logo em seguida trazendo recados e revisar sua agenda para aquele dia.

ligaram para o senhor de um escritório de advocacia de Londres essa manhã, deixaram o telefone e pediram que retornasse a ligação o quanto antes.

-disseram do que se tratava? –perguntou sentando em sua cadeira enquanto lia os recados que Jenny anotará.

-não senhor, mas disseram que era urgente. –Inuyasha tinha experiência suficiente para saber que se um advogado deixasse seu numero e dizia que era urgente então com certeza se tratava de algo urgente.

-ligue para eles e me passe a ligação.

-agora mesmo. –três minutos depois estava ao telefone com Myouga Bennet, pelo que parecia ele era advogado de seu tio avô que falecera nós últimos dias e que ele havia sido citado na herança.

-e de quanto é essa herança? –se lembrava vagamente de seu pai mencionar um tio que morava na Inglaterra, mas que não mantinha muito contato com ele.

-na verdade o falecido Duque de Brandyshon não possuía mais sua antiga fortuna, mas o senhor herdou sua propriedade tanto em Londres como no campo. –Inuyasha não se importou, nos últimos anos tinha feito sua própria fortuna não precisava da herança de um parente que ele nunca conheceu.

-eu herdei tudo sozinho?

-como único parente vivo o senhor tem todo direito, mas Brandyshon o deixou como seu único herdeiro.

-e o que eu tenho que fazer?

-primeiro precisamos que venha até Londres para que o senhor possa conhecer as duas propriedades e assim passarmos para seu nome legalmente, depois disso o senhor será livre para fazer o que quiser com elas. –Inuyasha parou uns minutos para pensar, não estava em nenhum grande caso no momento Kouga poderia cuidar dos negócios, afinal seria só uma viajem rápida, assim que tivesse assinado os papeis voltaria imediatamente para Nova York e tudo estaria resolvido.

-bom tenho que resolver alguns assuntos aqui e combinar tudo com meu sócio, mas na próxima semana estaria viajando.

-ótimo estaremos esperando sua chegada.

-está atrasada Kagome. –disse Kaede aparecendo atrás dela, antes que tivesse a chance de correr para o quarto. –você prometeu me ajudar no jardim hoje.

-desculpa vovó eu acabei perdendo a hora na casa da Sango.

-vocês conseguiram terminar o trabalho?

-totalmente. –respondeu Kagome satisfeita.

-ótimo. –Kagome já estava se virando para ir para o quarto quando Kaede continuou. –amanhã você não terá aula não é, pois então poderá me ajudar amanhã certo. –Kagome fez uma careta e deu um longo suspiro antes de se virar.

-claro vovó. –e se voltou para o quarto antes que sua avó pedisse algo mais.

-e quanto tempo você pretende ficar fora? –perguntou Kouga enquanto eles tomavam café após o almoço.

-não muito tempo, apenas alguns dias. –disse colocando a xícara na mesa. –só preciso resolver alguns papeis referentes a posse da herança, assim que estiver resolvido voltarei.

-você pretende ficar com a casa?

-não vejo o por que, assim que estiver tudo resolvido colocarei a casa a venda, minha vida está aqui em Nova York e não pretendo mudar isso.

-ter uma casa de campo seria bom para suas férias.

-Kouga quando foi a ultima vez que você me viu tirar férias? –a pergunta ficou sem resposta já que Inuyasha nunca tirava férias, sua vida era o trabalho e estava muito satisfeito assim. –se você está de acordo então agendarei minha viajem para depois de amanhã, antes do final de semana estarei de volta.

-eu ainda acho que você deveria aproveitar esses dias para descansar, não tem nenhum caso importante em que você esteja trabalhando. –aquilo surpreendeu Inuyasha, na verdade desde que seu sócio começou um novo relacionamento ele parecia diferente, Ayame com certeza estava fazendo mudanças nele.

-obrigada pela oferta, mas eu prefiro assim, não a nada em Londres que me faça querer ficar lá mais do que o suficiente.

-beba isso, vai fazer bem pra você. –Kagome aceitou sem reclamar, sua avó sempre tinha um chá para tudo e com a dor de cabeça que acordou sabia que precisava. –pelo visto você não dormiu nada bem noite passada.

-não mesmo, fiquei tendo o mesmo sonho a noite toda.

-o sonho com seu príncipe encantado. –Kagome sabia que sua avó estava brincando, mas ela não via dessa maneira, desde criança ela tinha o mesmo sonho, um homem vinha em sua direção, ela não conseguia ver o rosto, mas era como se ela o conhecesse de algum lugar, ela não conseguia ver o rosto, mas seu coração batia tão rápido que ela acordava. Nos últimos dias o sonho tem sido mais frequente e o homem chegava cadê vez mais perto, mas ela inda não conseguia ver o rosto. –é melhor eu ir se não vou acabar me atrasando.

-você vai chegar tarde hoje?

-acho que não, por que?

-o me ligou ontem à noite, parece que o sobrinho do duque herdou tudo inclusive essa casa, ele mora na America e esta vindo para a Inglaterra para cuidar dos papeis.

-hum... então teremos um novo duque de Brandyshon?

-não sei ele comentou que esse tal sobrinho é um homem de negócios, não acredito que ele iria querer ficar preso a um titulo e suas responsabilidades. –ele deu um pesado suspiro. –é bem capaz que ele venda essa casa. –Kagome se virou para sua avó surpresa.

-a senhora acha que ele pode dispensá-la? –Kaede não respondeu, mas ela sabia que isso preocupava sua avó, ela trabalhava como governanta naquela casa mesmo antes de Kagome ir morar com ela depois da morte de seus pais. Mesmo nos anos de falência do falecido duque, sua avó permaneceu firme em sua função mesmo sem contar com o antigo batalhão de empregados, ela sempre dizia que o orgulho da família ia além do titulo, mas também a imponência da mansão.

-eu já tenho idade Kagome, talvez eu possa tirar minha aposentadoria. –isso era algo que ela não conseguia ver. –bom vamos deixar isso para depois, você não disse que iria se atrasar? –Kagome isso significava que ela tinha encerrado o assunto.

-está bem então. –disse pegando a mochila. –nos vemos mais tarde então. –mas ela não conseguiu prestar atenção na aula, não parava de pensar no que sua avó dissera. Se a casa fosse realmente vendida elas teriam que sair de lá, e isso ela não queria desde de a primeira vez que vira aquela casa ela sentira algo que não conseguia explicar, era como se tivesse voltado para casa, ela amava aquela casa e esperava que não tivesse que deixa-la.

-Como pode ver a casa está em perfeito estado, não é muito grande, mas a localização a torna muito valiosa. –Inuyasha ouvia Myouga enquanto dava uma olhada na casa de dois andares que recebera de herança, realmente não era muito espaçosa, mas pelo que parece seu tia avô nunca se casou e essa casa era perfeita para um solteiro, não conhecia nada sobre valor mobiliário de Londres, mas parecia que a casa ficava em uma ótima localidade e isso lhe rendaria bons frutos.

-e a casa de campo? –perguntou interrompendo Myouga.

-ela fica em Brandyshon a meia hora daqui de Londres. –Inuyasha consultou o relógio, já estava tarde e na verdade cansado também, seu voo chegará a uma hora e em vez de ir ao hotel foi direto ao escritório de Myouga, queria resolver tudo o mais rápido que pudesse. –acho que será impossível irmos até lá agora não é?

-a menos que queira passar a noite, mas como não avisamos de nossa chegada pode ser que não tenha nada pronto para recebê-los.

-não ligo para essas coisas.

- mas acredite que eles se importaram, ainda mais o senhor sendo o novo dono, eles não iriam querer que não tivesse as acomodações devidas.

-então iremos logo pela manhã, quero resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. –mas ele descobriu que para Myouga logo pela manhã era depois do almoço. Ele decidiu que seria melhor então almoçar antes de irem, andou pelas ruas de Londres sem bem saber onde ir, quando pensava em voltar ao hotel encontrou um restaurante que parecia agradável e já estava ficando com fome então se escolheu uma das mesas espalhadas pela calçada, logo um garçons veio atende-lo e anotou seu pedido e se retirou. Pensou em ligar para Kouga para saber como estava as coisas, mas foi quando ele a viu, foi como se o mundo a sua volta houvesse parado, ela vinha caminhando rindo de algo que a garota ao seu lado havia dito, longos cabelos negros que balançavam conforme ela andava e por um momento ele pode ver seus olhos, azul, ele começou a suar frio, de repente o sonho que ele vinha tendo a dias voltou a sua mente, os dois corpos caídos na neve um deles era uma mulher, ele começou a respirar com dificuldades, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

... ... –ele despertou de seu transe, mas ainda respirava com dificuldade, levantou a vista e viu que Myouga estava parado a sua frente. –aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele levou alguns minutos para se rentabilizar.

-não é nada, estou bem. –ele olhou ao redor procurando a garota, mas ela desaparecerá. –o que está fazendo aqui ?

-uma coincidência não é? –disse se sentando. –eu sempre venho almoçar aqui, é um lugar espetacular. –Inuyasha acabou o convidando para se juntar a ele, pelo menos assim que terminassem poderia ir logo para a casa de campo.

Myouga falava o tempo todo, desde que saíram do restaurante e durante o percurso de eia hora até Brandyshon.

-o senhor vai adorar, o lugar é um dois mais belos de toda Inglaterra. –embora achasse que ele estava apensa se vangloriando Inuyasha teve que admitir que o lugar era de tirar o fôlego, nunca tinha visto uma paisagem mais maravilhoso em toda sua vida, desde os campos ao lago e pelo que pode deduzir ainda tinha muito mais, parece que os duques de Brandyshon foram abençoados com terras incríveis, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer da casa. Com certeza havia sido uma construção incrível em seus anos de ouro, mas agora era visível o abandono e os danos causados pelo tempo. –como eu já adiante o falecido duque não era o que podemos dizer de responsável com sua fortuna e com isso a manutenção da casa foi deixada de lado, mas com uma boa reforma tenho certeza que será capaz de restaura seu brilho. –pelo que ele via não seria apenas algumas reformas.

-o que tem naquela direção? –apontando para um caminho que dava para os fundos da casa.

Se me lembro bem ali havia um jardim, mas com certeza já não deve ter mais nada. –ele se virou para Inuyasha com expectativa. –vamos entrar?

-va na frente quero dar mais uma olhada aqui fora.

-tudo bem então, avisarei ao empregados que o senhor já esta aqui. –depois de ser deixado sozinho seguiu pelo caminho de pedras, deu a volta até os fundos e se surpreendeu, Myouga com certeza se enganará em acreditar que não havia mais nada ali. O jardim estava intacto e perfeitamente cuidado, era uns dos mais lindos que já vira, não que já houvesse visto muitos, o lugar estava coberto de flores dos mais variados tipos, organizados de maneiras que combinava as colorações e davam vida aquele lugar rodeado por abandono e descuido.

-isso significa que meu tio avô gostava de rosas? –se perguntava enquanto pelo jardim, de repente ele parou, ali agachada no meio das rosas estava a garota que ele virá mais cedo, ela mexia na terra, será que era ela quem cuidava das rosas. Como se percebesse sua presença ali ela levantou a vista fazendo seus olhos se cruzarem e como acontecerá antes ele sentiu que o mundo a sua volta houvesse parado, mas dessa vez não era só isso, aqueles olhos pareciam que viam dentro dele e era como se ele pudesse ver através daquela profundeza azul, ele já vira aqueles olhos, seu coração batia tão rápido era como se ele tivesse sido arrastado até outro lugar a um outro tempo. Uma jovem em um vestido de musselina sorria para ele entre as rosas e seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

-Rin... –sussurrou para si mesmo.


	2. Chapter 2

-obrigada pela carona Miroku. –disse Kagome assim que saiu do carro.

-foi um prazer. –acenou Miroku do banco de motorista.

-Kagome é serio você devia ouvir o meu conselho e se mudar pra Londres, fica mais fácil pra você.

-Sango eu já te disse eu não quero sair daqui, você sabe o quanto eu amo essa casa.

-mas você não disse que o novo dono estava querendo vender?

-talvez... não temos certeza. –ela sorriu para amiga. –desde que eu vi essa casa eu...

-se apaixonou... eu sei, você já disse isso milhões de vezes. –ela deu um suspiro derrotado. –foi só um conselho, nos vemos segunda na aula.

-até. –disse antes deles irem, subiu a varanda correndo e foi direto para seu quarto e trocou de roupa, colocou um short jeans velho, uma blusa larga e suas velhas botas de jardinagem.

-já vai para o jardim? –perguntou sua avó assim que ela passou pela cozinha em direção a porta dos fundos que dava direto ao jardim. –nem almoçou ainda.

-eu quero dar uma olhada nas rosas que eu plantei, não vou demorar. –disse saindo pela porta. As rosas já estavam desabrochando e como ela tinha imaginado quando as plantou, o jardim ganhou mais brilho. Estava agachada perto das rosas quando teve a impressão de estar sendo observada, quando levantou a vista se deparou com um par de olhos âmbares a encarando fixamente, ela se sentiu presa aquele olhar, era tão familiar. Ela o ouviu sussurrar algo, mas não teve certeza se entendeu o que foi e isso a despertar de seu transe.

-posso ajuda-lo? –perguntou se levantando e se arrependeu por isso, estava mal vestida e suja de terra e o homem a sua frente vestia uma blusa social dobrada até o cotovelo e uma calça jeans.

-o que disse? –ele também parecia atordoado com algo.

-perguntei se podia ajuda-lo, esta procurando alguém? –ele há olhou uns segundos antes de responder.

-não, só estava dando uma olhada na casa. –Kagome arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-e posso saber qual seu interesse na casa? –ele sorriu.

-acho que isso não é de seu interesse. –disse se virando para ir embora, Kagome não acreditava nisso, quem ele pensava que era.

-pois é do meu interesse sim, eu moro aqui e o que você está fazendo é invasão de propriedade. –disse indo atrás dele, Inuyasha se virou para ela com o mesmo sorriso presunçoso de antes.

-você é a proprietária? –Kagome parou e hesitou um pouco antes de responder. –não, mas é como se fosse e se não me disser o que procura aqui chamarei alguém para tira-lo daqui a força se preciso.

Inuyasha não conseguiu conter o riso, cruzou os braços e encarou a mulher a sua frente, se bem que ela parecia uma criança, parada na sua frente com um short, blusão tão largo que escondia qualquer curva que ela podia ter e botas de jardinagem, ele até que tinha que admitir que ele a achava atraente ainda mais cheia de atitude como estava agora.

-pois tente? –disse e sorriu ainda mais com a reação que ela teve.

-como disse?

-tente, quero ver como você faz para me expulsar daqui. –Kagome não acreditava nisso, ele realmente era arrogante, mas antes que pudesse responder foram interrompidos.

-aqui está o senhor. –Myouga correu em sua direção. –o estava procurando, já avisei aos empregados sobre sua chegada, vamos? –nesse momento ele viu Kagome.

-senhorita Higurashi como vai?

-bem obrigada . –ela olhou de Myouga para o homem a sua frente. –mas e o senhor o que faz aqui?

-que cabeça a minha, deixe-me apresenta-la. –ele se virou de Kagome para Inuyasha. –Kagome esse é Inuyasha Taisho, ele é sobrinho do falecido duque e novo proprietário dessa casa. –Kagome teve que se esforça para manter uma expressão neutra. –sr. Taisho essa é Kagome Higurashi ela é neta da senhora Kaede a governanta da casa. –nesse momento ela queria que um buraco se abrisse aos seus pés.

-é um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Higurashi. –ela não precisava encara-lo para saber que estava rindo.

-igualmente. –ela tinha que sair dali. –se me dão licença, vou entrar agora, foi bom vê-lo de novo . –e saiu correndo discretamente.

Inuyasha tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto via a jovem se afastar.

-aconteceu algo ? – perguntou Myouga confuso.

-não foi nada. –se virou para o homem baixinho que o olhava curioso. –vamos entrar, não foi pra isso que você veio atrás de mim. –Myouga concordou rapidamente e seguiram para a casa. Enquanto o falava com orgulho da casa e de sua importância histórica, Inuyasha não conseguia tirar da cabeça a jovem de olhos azuis ousados e nariz empenado que acabará de conhecer.

-essa é a senhora Kaede Higurashi. –disse Myouga o apresentando a uma senhora que os esperava na entrada.

-é um prazer conhecê-lo . –disse fazendo uma leve reverencia.

-igualmente. –ela tinha uma postura firme e decidida, agora ele sabia de onde a jovem Higurashi tinha herdado sua pose. –soube que trabalha aqui há muito tempo.

-minha vida toda e estarei a sua disposição para qualquer duvida ou pergunta que tiver sobre a casa. –sorriu satisfeito, sabia que podia contar com ela para isso, e entendia porque ficou no cargo tanto tempo, aquela mulher era do tipo fiel a suas funções e ele admirava isso.

-por agora só quero que me mostre a casa, depois iremos aos detalhes. –ela afirmou e os guiou pelos vários e enormes corredores. Se ele achara impressionante por fora, não ficará menos vendo por dentro e estava melhor cuidada que a parte de fora, mas ele percebeu que infelizmente precisaria mais que um dia para resolver tudo ali. Depois de mostrar todo primeiro andar, seguiram para o segundo, ele conseguiu contar vinte e cinco quartos, era realmente um lugar impressionante. Kaede os deixou em uma das salas de visitas e foi providenciar para que fosse servido o chá.

-então o que achou da casa? –perguntou Myouga assim que ficaram sozinhos. –impressionante não é?

-realmente e está melhor cuidada por dentro do que por fora.

-isso é graças à senhora Higurashi, é realmente uma excelente governanta é graças a ela que essa casa não caiu no abandono total.

-meu tio não se importava com a casa?

-bem... ele preferia a vida na cidade e além do mais... –ele parou hesitante em continuar.

-algum problema com a casa? –perguntou curioso com o comportamento de Myouga.

-não é bem um problema, a não ser que acredite em maldições.

-maldições? –Inuyasha teve que se esforçar para não rir. –quer dizer que essa casa é amaldiçoada?

-é o que dizem. –ele parecia desconfortável. –mas claro que eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa. –Inuyasha duvidava muito disso.

-e qual é a história?

-bem parece que tudo começou com o segundo duque de Brandyshon, sua esposa morreu um ano depois do casamento e pelo visto ele nunca se recuperou disso. –ele deu uma pausa antes de continuar. –mas claro a varias versões do fato, uma inclusive diz que a duquesa tinha um amante e quando o duque descobriu os matou, depois arrependido se matou claro que não tem como saber o que realmente aconteceu.

-uma típica historia de amor com um fim trágico, as pessoas realmente gostam disso não é? –Myouga não disse nada, mas Inuyasha sabia que o amor era só uma desculpa para as pessoas cometerem loucuras que se transformaria em dores de cabeça mais tarde. –quanto tempo levará para que eu possa vender a casa?

-vender? –Myouga parecia surpreso com isso. –eu não sabia que o senhor tinha intenção de vender essa casa.

-e o que mais eu poderia fazer com ela, me mudar para cá?

-não claro que não, mas... o senhor não pode vender essa casa.

-o que?

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro tentando arrumar uma solução para o problema que Myouga revelava a sua frente.

-e não a nenhuma maneira de mudar isso? –perguntou desesperado.

-infelizmente não. –disse Myouga firma. –como eu expliquei, tanto essa casa como as terras pertencem a família Taisho, estão veiculadas ao titulo não podem ser vendidas.

-e o que esperam que eu faça me mude pra cá?

-é um ótimo lugar para se morar. –Inuyasha se virou para ele irritado.

-só pode estar brincando não é, tenho uma vida em Nova York, como espera que eu largue tudo.

-bom o senhor não precisa fazer isso, mas é impossível que venda a casa. –Inuyasha se jogou no sofá bufando, não acreditava no problema que se metera. –a única coisa que precisa fazer e manter a casa.

-por que eu manteria uma casa sem utilidade, isso perda de tempo e dinheiro. –Inuyasha tentou se acalmar e pensar um pouco, tinha que ter uma maneira de resolver isso. –tem certeza de que sou o único parente vivo do meu tio, não a mais ninguém pra quem passar essa casa?

-isso só seria possível se o parente em questão fosse um homem e pelo que sei o senhor é o único. –Inuyasha já estava perdendo a paciência. –mas talvez...

-talvez?

-acho que o seu tio mencionou uma vez um filho, mas como ele nunca se casou ele não o registrou, acho que seria impossível acha-lo.

-pois tente. –essa era sua única chance de se livrar desse problema. –se ele for mesmo filho do meu tio ele poderá herdar tudo isso não é?

-se ficar provado ele pode ser considerado um herdeiro. –Myouga deu um suspiro. –mas tem certeza disso, o senhor pode perder todos os seus direitos.

-não me importo, não preciso de nada disso, a única coisa que quero e resolver tudo o mais rápido possível e voltar para os Estados Unidos.

-entendo, mas infelizmente isso pode demorar, não temos nenhuma pista sobre esse rapaz.

-faça isso o mais rápido que puder. –Myouga concordou pouco tempo depois Kaede chegou trazendo o chá.

-bom senhor Taisho acho que já esta na hora de voltarmos. –disse Myouga se levantando.

-você pode ir Myouga, gostaria de ficar aqui. –Myouga o encarou surpreso. –tem algum quarto que possa usar senhora Higurashi?

-mas é claro senhor, arrumarei nesse instante. –ela fez uma rápida reverencia e se retirou.

-tem certeza disso essa casa é...

-esta se referindo a maldição? –Inuyasha sorriu desdenhoso. –pensei que não acreditasse nisso.

-e não acredito...

-pois eu também não, acho que será mais agradável ficar aqui do que em um hotel. –ele se levantou e andou pela casa. –talvez possa encontrar alguma pista sobre esse suposto filho do meu tio, com certeza será mais vantajoso que eu fique aqui. –e dizia a si mesmo que isso não tinha a ver com a jovem Higurashi.

-se o senhor acha assim. –ele também se levantou. –eu o manterei informado sobre minhas descobertas.

-obrigado e poderia pedir que mandassem minhas coisas que ficaram no hotel?

-claro senhor e até logo. –dizendo isso ele saiu deixando Inuyasha sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-quanto tempo você pretende ficar se escondendo aqui na cozinha? –perguntou Kaede ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar Kagome devorando outro pedaço de torta.

-não estou me escondendo. –disse colocando mais um pedaço de torta na boca, mas era verdade que não tinha saído dali desde a chegada inesperada do . –eles já foram?

-Myouga já, mas parece que teremos a presença do por mais algum tempo.

-o quê? –ela se exaltou fazendo com que engasgasse com a tora.

-Kagome se acalme. –disse Kaede dando tapas na sua costa.

-o que a senhora quis dizer com isso? –perguntou depois de se recuperar.

-que ele vai ficar morando aqui enquanto estiver em Londres.

-e quanto tempo vai ser isso?

-não faço a mínima idéia.

-isso não pode estar acontecendo. –disse caindo na cadeira.

-não entendo por que o espanto, essa casa é dele é normal que ele queira ficar aqui e ele me pareceu uma boa pessoa.

-boa pessoa? –Kagome tinha uma idéia diferente dele.

-você já o conheceu? –perguntou Kaede curiosa, Kagome se calou não queria falar sobre o seu encontro e muito menos o modo como tratou o novo patrão de sua avó.

-claro que não, afinal estive na cozinha o tempo todo. –Kaede não pareceu convencida, mas decidiu não insistir. –vai precisar de alguma ajuda?

-bom, se você já terminou de se empanturrar de torta, poderia levar alguns lençóis para o quarto de hospedes o que fica perto do corredor. –ela levantou rapidamente, aquilo era melhor que ficar lá sujeita as perguntas de Kaede. Além disso gostava de ajudar com o trabalho da casa, devido ao corte de custo que o duque foi obrigado a fazer, vários dos empregados tiveram que ser dispensados e isso acarretou no aumento de serviço de sua avó, então ela fazia o que podia para ajudar.

-então é aqui que ele vai dormir. –disse assim que entrou no quarto, depois do quarto do Duque aquele era o melhor quarto da casa, se lembrava de quando era criança e entra ali fingindo que era seu quarto e que era uma princesa esperando seu príncipe encantado. –príncipes encantados não existem. –disse com um pequeno sorriso divertido com as lembranças de sua infância.

-nisso eu concordo com você. –Kagome se virou rapidamente e se assustou ao ver Inuyasha Taisho recostado a porta com os braços cruzados e um sorriso nos lábios.

-o que esta fazendo aqui?

-não esta pensando em me expulsar não é? –Kagome engoliu em seco, ele estava tentando irrita-la, o melhor seria ignora-lo, por isso lhe deus as costas e voltou aos seus afazeres, abriu as cortinas e janelas para deixar o ar entrar, depois trocou os lençóis da cama, ela percebeu que Inuyasha a observava em tudo que ela fazia. –você trabalha aqui também? –ela pensou em não responder, mas talvez aquilo não fosse o melhor a fazer.

-não, só ajudo minha avó as vezes, pode não ter percebido, mas não contamos com muitos empregados no momento.

-com certeza devido à falta de talento do meu tio para administrar suas financias.

-ele não foi o primeiro. –disse ainda sem se virar para ele. –mas não tenho do que reclamar, desde que vim morar com aqui ele sempre me tratou muito bem, não é do meu interesse a forma como ele cuida dos seus bens.

-não foi isso que pareceu ainda pouco quando você quase me expulsou daqui. –nesse momento ela parou e respirou fundo, se virou para ele.

–sobre aquilo acho que tenho que pedir desculpas, não sabia quem o senhor era. –Inuyasha sorriu sem vontade.

-e agora que sabe quem eu sou esta disposta a fazer o que for necessário para me agradar não é? –Kagome o encarou sem reação nenhuma, sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, empregadas que fazia de tudo para agradar ao patrão para ganhar benefícios, no final ela acabou sorrindo.

-a cama já esta arrumada e o quarto arejado, Jenny vira daqui a pouco para ajeitar o que falta, se me der licença tenho outra coisas a fazer. –ela passou por ele o deixando sem palavras. –e a propósito, mas cedo no jardim você me chamou de Rin, não foi? –disse sem se virar. –foi ela que te deixou com essa má impressão das mulheres? –ele se virou para ela confuso. –posso me parecer com ela, mas não sou ela, então eu sugiro que não pense que pode tentar alguma coisa comigo. –se virou para ele e fez uma pequena reverencia. –fique a vontade . –e saiu com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Depois que Kagome o deixou sozinho Inuyasha não pode deixar de pensar no que ela havia dito.

-Rin? –ele realmente falara esse nome, mas o estranho era que ele não conhecia nenhuma Rin, o nome simplesmente viera a sua mente no momento isso e a sensação de que a conhecia, aqueles olhos lhe eram tão familiar e acolhedores. Estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu as batidas na porta.

-Senhor... senhor... –Inuyasha levantou a vista e se deparou com uma jovem parada a porta, ela vestia um uniforme de empregada, tinhas os cabelos presos em um coque e parecia hesitante se devia entrar ou não.

-o que quer?

-a senhora Kaede me mandou para terminar de arrumar o quarto senhor. –não aparentava ter mais de dezessete anos e além disso não parava de tremer só de estar a sua frente era uma criança. –se o senhor quiser posso voltar mais tarde.

-não é preciso, faça o que tiver que fazer. –disse saindo do quarto, precisava ligar para Kouga e avisar que demoraria mais alguns dias a voltar e pela primeira vez essa idéia não parecia tão ruim e ele sabia que a causa disso era uma jovem petulante de olhos azuis.


End file.
